


Baking

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little tense on the ship lately, so Finn decides to lighten the mood by baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

“Okay…” Finn grabbed the sugar, the flour, the mixing bowls, and whatever else he could remember to grab. It had been a rough week for Rey, Poe and himself. Their ship, the Falcon 3 was down, and stranded on a deserted planet that wasn’t even on the map. For the past couple of days he and Rey had been trying to get communications up so they could signal for help. Poe was down in the engine rooms trying to get things working again.

“If anyone is working on those engines, it’s me,” Poe said. He was always so particular about the maintenance of the ship. Well, his ship, as he liked to remind all of them. 

It had been so tense in the Falcon 3 since they crashed, but there wasn’t much left to do except wait, and hope things got better. Rey was still at the front, working on communications, and Poe had since given up trying to mend whatever wires he had been screaming about three hours ago. He was now resting in the cockpit. 

Finn poured the sugar and flour into a bowl and began to stir. It was a strange habit of his, but he could never feel better about something unless he was moving. Running, shooting, anything that caused his body to move was like meditation for him. But he couldn’t go out, these lands weren’t safe, and he couldn't find his rifle in the mess that the ship had become…so baking cookies was the next best thing. 

“Alright, sugar and flour are in, next is the…” Finn looked around, trying to find his next ingredient. “Ah, nutmeg.” 

“What are you doing?” 

Finn looked up from his bowl to see Rey and Poe standing in the door way. Poe’s eyebrow was raised well above his eye, and Rey just looked as if she had stepped in something gross. 

“Hey guys,” Finn said, holding his bowl. “I’m just baking cookies.”

Poe laughed. “Cookies? So you’re telling me Stormtroopers make cookies?”

Finn just shrugged, “Sometimes, yeah. One of my best friends from the academy showed me how to make ‘em from scratch.” 

“That sounds ridiculous,” Rey said. 

“Fine, then guess who’s not going to have any when they’re baked?” Finn grinned as he turned back to his bowl. 

Rey marched forward and took the bowl from Finn’s hands. She gazed into its contents. “What? No chocolate chips? What is wrong with you?” She reached into the cabinets and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips and shoved them into Finn’s hands. 

“Wait…” Poe then walked over as well and rummaged through the pantry closet. “We need nuts. You can’t have cookies without nuts.” 

“And marshmellows,” Rey added. 

“M-Marshmellows?” Finn asked,

“Yes,” Rey went back into the pantry, “And for the love of Force, don’t skimp on the chocolate chips. I swear, if I find one cookie without a single chip I will end the both of you.” 

And they baked. Finn stirred the bowl as Poe set the burner on for fresh caff. The smell of baked goods filled the ship, replacing the dank stench of sweat and frustration with cookies. 

When the cookies were finished, the trio ate in the cockpit. Fresh cookies to brighten a lousy week. 

“Shouldn’t we go back to contacting others for help,” Finn asked as he took another bite of his cookie. 

Rey simply shrugged, “We’ll get around to it later. Pass me another cookie.”


End file.
